


Hurts So Good

by Pathtales



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Flogging, Hardcore Sex, Lance is an asshole, M/M, Rough Sex, S&M, Shiro needs to teach him a lesson, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: * Shiro decides Lance needs to learn a lesson. Super S&M guys. Featuring bratty Lance. THIS IS ALL CONSENSUAL PLAY, AFTER CARE IS AT THE END





	Hurts So Good

Hurts so good

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lance." Shiro snapped at the young man. "You need to stop antagonizing Keith." 

"But it's so much fun." Lance pouted. 

"What have I said about pouting?" Shiro said in a stern voice as he crossed his arms. 

"Sorry Daddy." Lance smirked, lowering his voice. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

"Lance!" Shiro scolded, trying to ignore the way he twitches at the young man's teasing tone. "I'm trying to be serious." 

"You're always so serious." Lance stepped closer and licked his lips. 

"Lance." Shiro growled. "Stop being a little brat." 

"Make me." Lance smirked again. Shiro's eyes flashed and he grabbed Lance by the throat and shoved him against the wall. 

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to punish you." Shiro snarled. 

"Then punish me." Lance breathed. 

Shiro growled again and dragged him to his room. He threw him to the ground and locked his door. Lance like looked up with him in anticipation and lust but Shiro was not having it. 

"No." Shiro shook his head. "You like sucking my cock and being spanked. That wouldn't be a real punishment for you." Lance's face fell.

"Stand up." Shiro crossed his arms. "And stand against the wall." 

Lance complied and went against the wall and Shiro tapped a button and he was immediately restrained by metal cuffs on his hands, waist, neck, and ankles. 

Shiro walked over to him and palmed at his hardening cock through his pants and rubbed it slowly and hard. 

"You are such a little brat." Shiro whispered in his ear. "But I'm going to break you right now." 

Lance could only moan. He didn't mind being restrained, but he wanted more. He tried to buck his hips but couldn't move, causing Shiro to chuckle lightly. 

"Nope, you don't get too enjoy this." Shiro backed alway. "That's your punishment." 

"Daddy." Lance protested, but Shiro slapped him across the face. 

"Don't talk." Shiro walked over and grabbed a ball gag from his collection, and went to gag Lance who whined in protest. 

"Now I'm going to pleasure myself and you are just going to sit there and watch." 

Shiro back up and slowly ripped off his shirt, his chest muscles flexing and stretching in a way that made Lance's mouth water. Shiro turned around and slowly made his was to his clothes hamper, throwing his shirt in. Bending down, showing off his ass, he slowly pulled down his pants and lazily took them off, also throwing them in the hamper.

He flipped around and leaned against the opposite wall. He slipped his hand into his boxers and slowly started to stroke his cock. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of pleasuring himself. He controlled his breathing, hardening in his own hand and feeling his stress levels go down. 

Opening his eyes, he looked at Lance and saw the look of lust in his eyes and knew this was the perfect punishment for the young man. 

"You wish you were the one playing with my fat cock." Shiro smiled. "You can't even see it but I bet you have the taste of it stuck in your mind. You're such a cum slut." 

Shiro shimmied off his boxers and threw them in the hamper as well. He leaned back again, stroking his member and feeling the precum on the tip. He worked the liquid around his head and down the shaft, lubricating himself and picking up the pace. 

Shiro never broke eye contact with Lance as he slowly made his way to him now. He stood in front of him and fixed him a serious stare. 

"I'm going to let the restraints go." Shiro said. "When I do, you will quickly undress and put your clothes in the hamper. Then you will get on your hands and knees. Understand?" 

Lance made a small noise and Shiro took that to mean yes. He pressed the button and Lance quickly followed his directions. Once he was on all fours Shiro had grabbed a flogger and walked toward him. 

"I change my mind." Shiro cocked his head. "Stand up and lean over the bed, that tight little ass facing me." 

Lance nodded and hurriedly changed his position. 

"Good boy." Shiro smiled, trailing the flogger lazily across Lance's lower back. He then gave a sharp slap on his back. Lance moaned through and gag and arched his back. 

"You like this?" Shiro gave him a sharp slap again. "You enjoy the pain, don't you." He gave a sharper slap on the ass this time. "You are such a pretty little masochist." 

Lance's eyes were starting to glaze over and he was completely in sub space. The pain sent ripples of pleasure down his core and was completely hard. 

Shiro hit him again then threw the the flogger in a random direction and grabbed the lube from his drawer. He spread it liberally around his cock and Lance's entrance. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard and right now." Shiro said as he positioned himself and entered his cock into the Latin boy's ass. He grabbed him by the hair and started to flex his hips. "You can come whenever you want, but I'm going to ride you until I have had my fill." 

Lance nodded as Shiro picked up the pace, slapping his ass occasionally. Lance moaned through his gag and whined, feeling precum dripping from his tip. 

Shiro wrapped an arm around the young man's chest and rammed into him fast and hard, tugging on his hair as well. 

"Fuck, you are so tight." Shiro groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "I know you wanted to suck all my cum, but you just had to push my buttons." 

Lance could only make muffled sounds as his prostate was being hit hard and fast and the pain of it was euphoric. 

"You're lucky I'm even letting you cum now." Shiro growled. "Next time I'll tie you up and just have you watch while Keith and I play together." 

Lance couldn't hold it anymore and came all over Shiro's sheets, crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Feeling him shake under him, Shiro came shortly after, pumping it all into Lance. He then released him and let him fall into the bed (and the mess). 

Shiro went and grabbed a towel and wiped off, rolled Lance over and putting the towel down. He took the gag off him and held him as he came down from subspace. 

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked him. 

"Good." Shiro sighed. "You really do need to stop being such a dick, or I'm serious about you never sucking my dick again." 

"Ok." Lance said, cuddling into Shiro's side. Shiro placed a kiss to the top of his head and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
